


La Vie en Rose

by feathers_and_flowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_flowers/pseuds/feathers_and_flowers
Summary: The title means Life in Pink and it's  reference to the song La Vie un Rose by Édith Piaf.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this is also published on tumblr (mx-comatose) and wattpad (TheKeysmash)

Writing beginnings to stories is as hard as writing endings, although in different ways. Writing beginnings is hard because you never know how to start. Sometimes you just have an idea in your head or a line of dialogue. Sometimes you have the whole story planned out, but you don't know the best way to start.

Writing endings is hard because sometimes you don't want it to be over. You don't want to say goodbye to the story you've worked so hard on and the characters you've spent so much time with that they feel like friends. Sometimes you don't want it to end, but then again, all things come to an end and you may as well finish the story.

Each day that a person lives is a new page in a seemingly endless book. We all start at page one, we all have that beginning, most of the time we start our story with crying. That's how my story started, but not how this story starts.

I was always a quiet kid, but that was the only year I didn't keep quiet and to myself. I was eleven at the time and it was about a week after my birthday. That was the day I met my best friends and partners in crime, Charlie Bradbury, the nerdy redhead who isn't afraid to be herself and Castiel Novak, the quiet kid who is an absolute nerd and loves Star Wars.

Since then, the three of us have been together at almost any given time. Charlie and I would stay over at the Novak's house and they became like a second family to us. We would let each other copy our homework, we got caught doing that a few times.

We were there for each other during all the hard times and all of the good ones. We lifted each other up when we were down. We were each other's shoulder to cry on. We could tell each other things we wouldn't tell anyone else.

When we were fifteen, Charlie came out to us. She was terrified to come out because she had heard so many stories when people would get rejected by friends and family because of who they love. We told her that it didn't matter who she loved we'd still love her.

A few months after that, Cas came out to his family and to us. His family was indifferent, except for Gabriel, his younger brother. He had so many questions. He was curious but was never rude about his questions. Which was surprising because he has no filter whatsoever.

When we were sixteen, we went to our first concert. It was a Fall Out Boy concert, and I don't think I'll ever have the amount of energy as I did that night again. Charlie had decided to glitter bomb us before the show, so we got back at her the next day by dumping a bucket of glitter on her. To this day, we still find glitter in our clothes to this day.

When we were seventeen, Cas and I started playing guitar at a local café, it was all stuff he had written. Charlie came to all our performances. A few months later, a record label was interested in us.

When we were eighteen, Cas and I got signed to Kripke records and released a few singles.

Charlie was cast in a pretty popular show, Me and The Devil, which is about a paranormal investigator going to a bunch of haunted places. None of the stuff on the show is real, but it's all based off of lore.

That basically sums up the entirety of every important event that's happened in my life up 'till this point.

This is where the real story starts, in Los Angeles, California.


End file.
